Talk:2010
'Paused' wording Is it correct to assume indy and Power miners are paused and not ended? Will new sets come out for indy later or is it essentially dead in the same way speed racer sets 'died' after the movie left theaters? Is there talks of new power miners sets after jan 2011? --Nexus 06:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Technic Discontinued in 2010 What is the reference for TECHNIC being discontinued after 2010? One of the contributors at www.TechnicBricks.blogspot.com said the TLC has starting to work on 2011 sets for the TECHNIC line, so it seems unlikely that TECHNIC is being discontinued. Perhaps "discontinued" is refering to a name change? -- 18:42, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :yes, I was also surprised to see that. I may ask the admins for a source if you wish, and I can see if it's really true. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 20:20, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::There is no reason to think TECHNIC would discontinue. I have direct statement from TLG which says that this is simply not true. - Sincerely, your local Wikia-using LEGO Ambassador TheQ --- Q, Palikkatakomosta 16:45, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::First of all, those pictures are MOCs. Secondly, there is no source or proof that you have a statement from TLG. Lastly, I highly doubt you are a LEGO Ambassador. Please don't add flase information. Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker| WE ARE: PENN STATE!]] 21:00, November 12, 2009 (UTC) City set num What happend to the city unknown number? It was a lego farm set or new fire set (see http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/CaptainRex110/City/Farm/Databank/2010/7684-2.jpeg) (see http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=4140799) anyone know? *I'm not for certain, but since there was originally no source, it might have been deleted. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'''Nerf]][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 22:53, November 9, 2009 (UTC) **Since there was no source for the first one, I added a Pages for Deletion template. It was later deleted, but I'm not sure by whom. I searched it, but it came up with nothing. That was over a week ago, though. The second one, however, I never saw before. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker| WE ARE: PENN STATE!]] 23:27, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Thank for that!! (guy who wrote this!) Please update the 2010 release table Please update the 2010 release table with the large amount of new information (e.g. figures, price, ...) I have created/updated on many new 2010 sets! ...or give me edit permission for the 2010 release table ;-) Please change/add following DUPLO sets in the release table: 5507 Deluxe Brick Box 5622 Basic Bricks - Large 5643 Little Piggy :Ah yes, can you view the wiki source code or does that bug still persist? If you can view the source copy and paste it to a page in your user space and edit it as if it were the actual 2010 article. I will then add it to the actual article. -- 14:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Brickipedia, I have a question about the new star wars sets including the new grievous and clone turbo tank. They are supposed to be released in AUGUST, but i checked the 2010 list and it says MAY/JUNE. Which is it? :LEGOshop@home has not listed the sets yet, so I suppose they aren't released yet. I'll correct the table. The main rule is: if LEGO has released them in their onlone shop, they are officially released (sometimes there are exeptions). 13:09, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Prices Okay, the prices for the sets '''8099 Midi-Scale Imperial Star Destroyer and 8128 Cad Bane’s Speeder $44.99 are, according to Toysnbricks.com) *8099 Midi-Scale Imperial Star Destroyer 34.99 GBP (USD 53.4927) *8128 Cad Bane’s Speeder 44.99 GBP (USD 68.7807) Jedihunter Talk!! 22:27, July 17, 2010 (UTC)